


Conversation 6: Bruised

by Tayla36



Series: Conversations [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-02
Updated: 2002-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair both get black eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation 6: Bruised

## Conversation 6: Bruised

by Tayla 

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

Still stuck in Pre-slash mode. But don't give up on me. I will eventually get them there!  


This story is a sequel to: Conversation 5: Hair 

* * *

"Hey Chief . . . what happened?" 

"Lay off Jim, it's just a black eye." 

"Who hit you?!" 

"It was an accident. Now are you going to tell me what happened to you? Yours looks worse than mine." 

"A suspect resisted arrest. Got in a lucky punch. What about you?" 

"Caught an elbow in self-defense class. Ow, that hurts!" 

"Sorry, just making sure there's no damage to your eye socket." 

"And . . ." 

"It's okay. You've got some broken blood vessels in your eye." 

"Yeah well, it looks like you do too. So why were you arresting someone? You're supposed to still be on desk duty. What is Simon thinking putting you out on the street without me to watch your back?" 

"Calm down Chief. It wasn't Simon's fault. I was out getting lunch and some punk tried to hold up the 'Wonderburger'." 

"I still don't like you being out there alone. I don't like you even driving alone. I should be with you." 

"Well how do you think I feel? I don't like you being at the Academy all day without me. And are you sure that elbow to your eye was just an accident? Who did it? You would tell me if you were being harassed, wouldn't you?" 

"I'm not being harassed, Jim. And the elbow was just an accident. I was sparring with someone who actually likes me today." 

"You mean there are people that don't like you? The people that shot the spitballs?" 

"I never knew exactly who shot the spitballs. And there are a few guys that don't like me. But it's nothing I can't handle." 

"What's there to handle? You are being harassed aren't you? Damn it Chief, I knew I should have gone with you." 

"How are you going to go to the Academy man, you're already a detective." 

"I'm not on active duty now, anyway. I could have taken a temporary instructor's position at the Academy. That way I could have kept an eye on you." 

"Oh yeah, that would have made me look really good. I don't need a babysitter, Jim. I can take care of myself." 

"I want to know whose harassing you and what they're doing Chief. I want to check them out. Tell me." 

"No." 

"No?" 

"No I'm not going to tell you. It's not a big deal. Just a couple of jerks that don't know how to keep their mouths shut." 

"I still want to know who they are." 

"Don't worry about it Jim, nobody listens to them. And they're probably not going to be there much longer. We've got a 'Policies and Procedures' test coming up and they're going to fail it." 

"That stupid, huh Chief." 

"I don't think they've even opened their manuals. They haven't figure out yet that you have to use your brain to be a cop." 

"Well then, you're gonna be a great cop." 

"You know you've said that before." 

"And I'm sure I'll say it again. You want a steak for that eye?" 

"Ew, no. Give me the frozen peas, man." 

"What do you mean 'Ew'?" 

"I'm not putting raw meat on my face." 

"Well good. Because I was gonna eat it." 

"Oh man, I can hear your arteries hardening from over here. And don't think we're not going to talk about 'Wonderburger'. I knew you were going to pull some shit like that while I'm not there everyday to keep an eye on you." 

"Come on Chief, a burger every once in a while isn't going to kill me." 

"Don't get used to it, Big Guy. When I finish at the Academy and we're working together again, you're not going to see 'Wonderburger' for a long, long time." 

* * *

End Conversation 6: Bruised by Tayla : tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
